The Chemical Analysis Core serves as a chemical analysis center for all projects in the program project. It operates gas chromatographs (Gcs) with various detectors, atomic absorption spectroscopy (AAS), inductively coupled plasma emission spectrometer (ICP), and K-X-ray fluorescence instrument (K-XRF). The core develops standard operating procedures and establishes quality assurance and quality assurance and quality control (QA/AC) protocols for each target compound. The basic functions of the core B are: 1. Laboratory Management and Sample Analysis for Program Projects 2. Quality Assurance/Quality Control (QA/QC) 3. Training and Supervision of Doctoral Students 4. New Method Development. 5. Collaboration with scientists from other laboratories and/or visiting scientists form foreign countries on mutually interesting tasks.